Warriors: And so it begins
by Seafang2203
Summary: What happens when all the regions come together? rated k for warrior stuff


**Hello! so here comes warrrr! they have finally have reached blood clan. and fox eye became their deputy. there leader is shard, a she-cat great grand doughtier of scrouge. she feels as if he was a trator when he abandoned tigerstar and killed him. when the DF cats regained material form way-way-WAY before sea fang was given the prophicyes and he became shards mate and together with the rest of the DF and bloodclan they formed their own clan named after the evil clans so so long ago; Pantherclan. so tiger star now has new kit with the same ambitions; red,bone,tiger (named after him) which are now appointed to cats of both blood clan and the DF. tehe next to chapters are going to be the last of the life of sea fang. P.S saefang and stormtail. Hope you like!**

***now on the border of the new Pantherclan***

We walked carefully across the line of pantherclan watching closely in the dark light of the moon. Then we heard what we had all been dreading; the voce of tigerstar and shard standing right behind us. In a deep voice he asked " I know what you are doing..but this is my territory now and wi-""DO YOU RELIZE HOW STUPID YOU SOUND?!" sky fang said abruptly interupting him. "OK then mrs. smarty you wanna' play hard ball, then let's play hard ball" tigerstar said with that a whole horde of cats came flying at us as we where thrust in to battle. I fought along side my sisters Spottedrose and Skyfang. Next i had thrusted my self on to a cat that was attacking my mate; Stormtail. I sunk my theethin to the cats neck then heard a pond crunch and watched him fall to the ground, dead. They where mostly all gone with tigerstar helping his mate as they follower he rest of the cats back, but i didn't see the cat behind me as he raked his claws across me. He was killed instantly by Stormtail as he came rushing towards me, and that's the last thing I saw before i blacked out.

I had kept seeing visions of him and me together during the time i had blacked out. When I woke up I felt a siring pain in my front leg, most of it had been healed by Stormtail. With his newly fond rank; a flyer he is was given the rare ability to heal scars with only the lick of his tung. "Gha!" i said as a sering pain went through me as i tried to get up. " Don't try to get up you need to lay down. That rat-faced, fox-heart did some pretty good work there with his claws." Starmtail said as he gently pushed me with his front paw. " Well we gotta' first get the alfa flame and get Crystalpaw's sibling. So I'm not gonna' be siting around on my butt and not help any one"" Well you might not have to. You've been out for 3 weeks any way and i was just about to take of your bandages" responded Stormtail as he started to take off the gauss rap we found in a Two-leg ben near the ally way. "Well take em' off time for me to take down those suckers" i said.

*time laps!X3 it has now been a week and they are in the middle of a battle and they have come to terms*

"Well, said Tigerstar,"since you seem to be wanting this 'necklace' to get it i challenge all the clans, the ones in your relm and mine." he said as a menacing grin swept his face. _The day that will decide if my relm will be untitled with the four great clans. _I thought my wind whirling with worry. _This battle will decide the fate of all the clans. _We had found Craystalpaw's sister, Mist but the last thing we needed was the alfa flame that and been dug up but was still in the custody of Tigerstar. We rushed to warn all the clan all the cats worked together to make the four great clans some armor because this battle was going to be big. The combination of bloodclan and the DF was about he same size as 20 clans. Day and night our black-smiths worked on making armor by using the power of their gems to make and melt metal. then the day came when star clan,all the clans, and the DF met. It was sun-high as Duskstar was saying some words he asked me to the high stone that is where leader talked about what had happened in their clans where i come from. I look down at the massive group of cats below me then I started to talk the words that came to my mouth;" Cats of all the clans! Today will deside the fate of your kits and many more generations to come! Today some of you may not make it out alive but know that you will go down and to be remember by many cats! Today will not be our defeat but our victory!" i said as the glimmer of armor hit my eye. Then the cats started yowling their approval as i steped around i met a surprise."Seafang, we leaders have been talking and we think you should lead the armada.""REALLY?" I responded as I heard the dark voices behind me; Tigerstar and Shard. With the whole of all the clans behind me we heard the word we dreaded most from them as they looked at each other then bak at us" Pantherclan,_ **kill**_" " CLANS ATTACK!" i yawoled as I was trust into a battle that I may not come out of.

*light em' up by fall out boy plays in back round for dramatic effect*

The elemental clans fought in cinync each with their own clan flyers and fighter flying through the sky a group of blind bandits where surprising cats from the shadows and killing the with one blow. I tried to help every cat i saw i was to late to help a duple of cats feeling my gut rise from my chest just giving me more cats to kill them. Then i heard the most dreaded yowl coming from _Firestar_ one of my closet friend lying on the ground dead killed by Hawkfrost. I ran to him, gushing with blood. As he said" _make Tigerstar pay you must finish him" _with that I ran to very cat in sight and killed it. Next Duskstar gone as mimories of him and most of my friends together danced in my mind. Me, Embertail, Skyfang, Spottedrose, Rosewing, Redtail, Longfoot, and Duskstar or Dusktail at the time and we where all by the creek and that day we made a promise that we would all ways, all ways be friends no matter what. With that my eyes welled with tears darkness filled my body two cats that i deeply cared about gone, now fighting as just starry figures. Then the sadist part of my life happened; my sister, my dearest friend Spottedrose fell to the ground dead killed by the cat i hated most; Tigerstar. I had know time to hold a vidgal I ran to tigerstar pinning him to the ground by the neck as i said with my voice crackling" You,_You_, killed 3 of the cats that i loved most. Your mate is dead now you will not be able to see her. I will finish what Firestar set out to do"'That _kittypet _was as dumb as a mouse you will never kill-" before he could finish his sentence i slash his throght. Then i watched him fade from existence. We had _won, _but at what cost? Are leader is dead and my sister is dead. And many others

Cats where re-grouping form the battle and medicine cats where heaping cats around the field. Many cats had died and it made me want to vomit every time i saw a cat lying on the ground. _As_ Blackstar announced some thing about the battle he also announced the following deaths;Hollyleaf, Firestar, Ferncloud, Longtail, Duskstar, Spottedrose, Ligtnightail, wisperingfoot, and Toadfoot. Then he asked for the fallen warriors to step forward and came their bodies and surprisingly he asked me to come up and say a few words due to the fact that most of my clan mates where the ones who had fallen. Once again I just said what was on the top of my head. I was really frazzled because 2 of my best friends dead, and it is really just a blank slate. But to gane back my sinuses I had to let go of the past and speak up. "Today, I started out, we have lost friends, family, and leaders to day, But we must keep moving on for the rest of our clans. Because today A dark leader has fallen today, Tigerstar is dead for good!" with that many cats where yelling their approval.

That night we had a party to celeberate as the stars came down to join us, Tornclaw was the DJ and evry one seemed to be having fun but I just sat in the corner not knowing what to do with my life. Then I saw Duskstar and Spottedrose walk over to me." Hey, I know we may be dead but that won't stop us from visiting you in your dreams" said Spottedrose,"Ya, we will always be with you" replied Duskstar.

That morning most of the cats went back to their camps and i said good- by to most of Tunderclan because i had decided to stay back with my old clan to maby start a family and catch up with some of my clan-mates knowing that we would still see each other because I worlds had finally been joined and the best part was that we where their new territory border mark! We also had made an agreement that our clans would always be friends and would never hold any battles with each other. Also i had free passage to Tunderclan due to the fact that i Was technally part of their clan. I new that today was a new day a new beginning for all of us.

FIN

**Seafang: EMBERTAIL! YOU WERE SPOSSED TO REMIND ME TO WRITE THE DISCLAMER! NOW YOU GET TO SAY IT! MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Embertail: Fine we do not own warriors . NOW YOU GOT TO GIVE ME A THIN-MINT!**

**Seafang: ILL GIVE YOU A COKKIE BUT NOT A THIN-MINT BECAUSE WE ARE CATS AND CAN NOT EAT CHOCOLATE!**

**Well, how'd ya like it? This is the last one in the tetnecall series but don't worry still more to come!**


End file.
